


Happiness Is The Best Cure:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Episode: s09e13 Ke Iho Mai Nei Ko Luna (Those Above are Descending), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Post-Episode: s09e13 Ke Iho Mai Nei Ko Luna (Those Above Are Descending), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Grace tells Danny that his happiness is the best cure for them to get better, What happened, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Happiness Is The Best Cure:

*Summary: Steve & Grace tells Danny that his happiness is the best cure for them to get better, What happened, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was busy in the kitchen, as usual. He knew that he has two people to take care of, & he doesn’t mind. He was really worried about Steve, since he did that stunt. He really cares about Steve, & hopes that something like this doesn’t happen again.

 

Meanwhile, Grace Williams, Danny’s daughter, & Commander Steve McGarrett, His partner, & lover were amazed that Danny wasn’t stopping, even for a break. They were witnessing him making a feast, & they hope that he will stop soon. They don’t want him to continue worry, & get sick too.

 

They finally got him to sit down, & Grace said, “I know that you are worried about us, But you don’t have to worry, Your happiness is our cure”, The Hunky Brunette. concurred with ease she said, “You mean the world to us”, as they hugged, & kissed him, & cuddles & snuggled against him, After they had their dessert.

 

“I know that I had been a pain, I just was so worried, That’s what I do, I hope that you know that I love you both so much”, “We love you too, Danno”, They replied in unison. They hugged him again, & they spent some time together. It was a perfect day, or night together.

 

The End.


End file.
